The invention relates to an arrangement comprising a first component and a second component, and a connecting element for connecting the first component to the second component at a distance from one another.
In the context of the present invention, the terms “first component” and “second component” are to be understood in a general sense. The first component may be a profiled section, in particular a hollow profiled section, which has a lateral surface which is completely continuous in the circumferential direction or alternatively is partially open. In the latter case, the first component may, for example, be a U-section or a C-section or also generally a rectangular profiled section. The second component may, for example, be a profiled section or a plate.
One specific application for the arrangement described in the introduction is that of connecting a tensioning tube to an A-pillar of a motor vehicle. In motor vehicles, a horizontal cross-member to which inter alia the dashboard is secured usually runs between the substantially vertical A-pillars. In addition to the cross-member bearing the dashboard, however, it is also possible for an additional tensioning tube to be braced between the two A-pillars. The additional tensioning tube can be used, for example, to prevent the A-pillars from buckling outward in the event of a crash.
One problem with securing a tensioning tube between the A-pillars of a motor vehicle is that the distance between the A-pillars may vary from vehicle to vehicle, even in the case of the same model of vehicle, on account of manufacturing tolerances. Since providing tensioning tubes which are suitably matched to the distances which occur between the A-pillars would entail considerable increased cost and time expenditure, it is more expedient for the tensioning tubes to be cut to a minimum length which corresponds to the minimum distance between the A-pillars produced by the tolerances. This in turn presents the problem that a tensioning tube of this type, i.e. one which has been cut to a minimal length, has to be secured at a distance from at least one of the A-pillars in the case of a vehicle in which the distance between the A-pillars is greater on account of the tolerances. This requires a connection technique which allows length compensation between that end of the tensioning tube which is to be secured to the A-pillar or the A-pillar(s), i.e. takes account of the possible tolerances.
It is desirable to have an arrangement which allows a tensioning tube to be connected to an A-pillar at a distance and which, moreover, is able to transmit the high forces which occur in the event of a crash, which may amount to more than 80 kN, from the A-pillar to the tensioning tube without the connection between tensioning tube and A-pillar becoming detached so that the A-pillar buckles laterally outward.
DE 197 41 551 A1 has described a connection arrangement for connecting a cross-member to the A-pillars of a motor vehicle, the intention of which is to achieve an axial tolerance compensation combined, at the same time, with a high tensile and compressive strength in the connection. The known connecting element has an axially displaceable spacer piece and a radially spreadable clamping piece, as well as an actuating mechanism for spreading the clamping piece. The clamping piece is brought into clamping engagement with the wall of the first component via the actuating mechanism.
Nevertheless, with this known arrangement, it is impossible to rule out the possibility that in the event of particularly high tensile forces acting on the connection the frictional lock between the clamping piece and the wall of the first component will be overcome and the clamping piece will slip off the first component, so that the first component is separated from the second component.